Return To Us
by DrEvil818
Summary: Another story set in the modern era. Continues after Special Addition. Christopher and Marianne Brandon are loving their life with their 19 month old daughter, Alexandra. Marianne begins to worry when one day Christopher does not come home from a meeting. She waits with their baby and family worrying about when he will return after she cannot reach him.
1. Chapter 1

Christopher was packing his briefcase on a beautiful September morning. It was Monday and he had a hard time getting ready. He always seem to dread Mondays. The weekend with his family was wonderful. Even though he was going to be home by 4pm he still missed Marianne and Alexandra. Just as he zipped his bag he heard the hurried footsteps of an energetic 19 month old. He smiled as he saw Alexandra running towards him. She practically ran into his leg wrapping her arms around him. She looked at him with a grin. "Please no go Daddy. Stay here." Alex pleaded trying to put on a sad face but still hold back a giggle. Christopher was a goner when he would see that gorgeous adorable face. "I wish I could darling. Daddy has to go to work. But I will be home later. You will have fun with Mummy today." He explained as he picked her up. Just then Marianne was coming from the kitchen towards the front door. "Madam you still have to eat your breakfast. I am going to miss Daddy too though. He will be home later. We are going to see cousin Jonathan today too darling." Marianne explained. Christopher leaned down and gave Marianne a kiss. "I will be back by 4pm. I have to drive up to Rickmansworth for a meeting. So it is okay that I take the car right?" He asked. "Of course darling. I won't need it. I just have a meeting a bit at work. It is only a little over an hour. I was going to take her with me. I will just take the tube. She needs some fresh air since she is all better from her ear infection." Marianne said to him as she rubbed Alex's back. Christopher smiled. "Ok, just be careful darlings." Marianne smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "We will." She then leaned to whisper in his ear. "Just so you know I can't stop thinking of last night. Hopefully she will go down well for the night again so we can maybe reenact it." Christopher felt warmth and arousal pulse through him as he thought back.

Marianne had put Alexandra down for the night. The little girl was getting over being ill for the last half of the week. She was finally able to sleep well and through the night again. Marianne freshened up and went down stairs to sneak up on her husband. He was cleaning the kitchen and at the sink when she wrapped her arms around his waist while standing behind him. She informed him of Alex sleeping peacefully for the night. He turned around and they shared a kiss. Soon it starting getting more and more passionate. Roaming hands were all over their bodies. Soon they raced up the stairs shedding clothing as they went and exchanging kisses. They fell to their bed and shared a very passionate evening of lovemaking after the few days they spent taking care of a ill toddler.

Christopher came to his senses and grinned at her. "I will make sure I am home on time and well rested." He then kissed her leaving her wanting more and a preview of what was to come. He kissed Alexandra goodbye. She began to whimper and reach for him as he walked out the door. Marianne stayed by the front door so they could wave goodbye. It always broke Christopher's heart when she would do that. Marianne took her back inside and served her breakfast then got her dressed and ready for the day.

Alexandra was happily playing while Marianne was finishing up a cover sheet for her project she was going to bring to the client she was working with. She took on a few more projects now that Alexandra was older and more able to entertain herself a bit. She was such a easy child so far. She did begin to test some boundaries but that was normal. She was so Christopher's child. Marianne would laugh at herself and think the next one will be fiery like her. Marianne was thinking more and more about adding child number two soon. Christopher was on board months ago but Marianne wanted to wait until Alex was closer to two in the winter. She figured she would stop her birth control at the beginning of the new year. They were devastated by the miscarriage last Christmas. They managed to move on together from it. Marianne was also feeling more of the urge for another baby now that Elinor was three months months pregnant with her second baby. She was due at the end of March.

Marianne was chatting with her Mum and Adele at the flower shop. Alexandra and Jonathan were happily playing at the small child's table that was set up in the corner by the counter. Since it was Monday it was usually a slow day at the shop. Adele had insisted Edward to leave Jonathan with them while he ran some errands on his day off. Adele and Anne were trying to convince Marianne to do the same with Alexandra. Marianne had just came back and was going to pick her up to take her home. It was mid afternoon and Christopher should be home soon.

The group of women were happily chatting about what was going on with everyone. Comparing on how Elinor was feeling. Marianne and Anne mentioned how she was feeling a lot better now in her second trimester. Marianne remembered how much better she felt when she entered that stage of her pregnancy. "That reminds me Marianne. When are you and Christopher going to get to work and provide a younger brother or sister for the little darling over there?" Adele asked with a smirk. Anne looked shocked at the question and Marianne blushed as well. "Well, we are thinking of trying soon." Marianne whispered trying not to look at her mother. Even though Marianne was a grown women and married she still didn't feel comfortable about discussing her reproduction with her. Even though Anne knew full well how in love and keen on each other her daughter and son in law were. "Splendid!" Adele said with excitement. Anne smiled as well. "Would you like a boy this time?" Anne asked as she sorted a flower arrangement. Marianne smiled. "It doesn't really matter. I will be happy with either. I know Christopher would not mind another girl. Two daughters that worship him, he will be in heaven." They all had a laugh. "However, I am sure he would still love a son. We do need a more boys on the Dashwood side. I thought Alexandra was going to be a boy. Christopher comes from a family of boys and his brother has sons." They all had a laugh.

"So, Christopher should be home soon then?" Anne asked. "Yes, he should be back around 4pm. We should head home soon. He arranged for this meeting to be today and not tomorrow. Alexandra has her swim class tomorrow. He would never want to miss it." Marianne explained. "That is so sweet that he takes her." Adele chimed in. "Oh you should see it. They are so cute together. Christopher looks at her with such pride." Anne explained. "Yes, it is sweet. It is their one on one time together. He makes sure to keep his schedule clear on Tuesdays and Fridays for it. Christopher is convinced though that Alexandra will be in the Olympics in 15 years." Marianne said smiling. The ladies continued to chat for a bit. Marianne then gathered Alexandra up and headed home.

Christopher was driving home on a back road because the traffic from Rickmansworth was a bit congested this time of day. The rain started to fall at a good speed. Christopher tried to keep his speed slow in case the roads were slippery. Just then for some reason the wipers on the car had stopped. Christopher began to panic a bit and went to slow down. Not seeing clearly through the windshield that brief moment caused him to hit a pothole he did not notice. It happened at the speed of light. All of a sudden the vehicle spun and was in mid air rotating upside down and then landed down a slope into the brush.

Christopher came to in a slightly upside down position. The car was nearly completely upside down resting at an angle on a tree. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was. He felt pain in his knee and ribs. Blood was running down his face. He was afraid to move not knowing how injured he was. All he could think of was how to get out and get help. He reached for his phone. His right arm was pinned between his body and driver's side door. He felt like his shoulder might have been dislocated. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket but felt hope rush out as he noticed that he was not getting a signal on his mobile. He looked around and could tell he was down the hill on the side of the road. Anyone passing by would not see the car. Along with that, it was going to get dark soon. He tried to figure out how to get help. All he could think of was his wife and daughter that were waiting at home for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Marianne walked in the door carrying Alexandra and a few grocery bags. "Ok darling. Let's go in the playroom a bit. You can play while Mummy puts these away." Marianne said as she put down the bags and walked across the living room. She entered the playroom between the living room and dining room. "I will be done in a few minutes darling. Be a good girl for Mummy." Marianne said as she placed Alexandra in the giant playpen area they had set up for when Marianne had to do something. Marianne put the groceries away and looked through the post. She noticed it was past 4pm. " _Christopher should be home soon. I am surprised he didn't call or send a text to let me know if he was on his way home."_ Marianne thought to herself. She brushed it off because he sometimes was in such a hurry to get home and didn't bother with a message. Marianne just assumed that he would be home at any moment. Meeting or traffic caused him to be a bit late.

Christopher figured about an hour and a half had gone by. He could hear some of the cars go by. He drifted in and out of consciousness for a bit. He still could not get a signal. He just kept looking through photos on his phone of his family. Trying to keep focus on them and not the pain he was in. He didn't think he had life threatening injuries. " _Marianne is probably wondering why I am late and where I am."_ Christopher thought.

It was now past 5pm. Marianne was getting worried. She tried to keep calm and fed Alex dinner. She tried calling his mobile and it went right to voice mail. "Please darling can you give me a ring. I am a bit worried about you love. I love you." Marianne said as she hung up the phone. "Daddy home?" Alexandra asked in her high chair looking up at Marianne. Marianne smiled at her. She had food on her face and hands. "He will be home soon sweetheart."

When it got to be almost 7pm Marianne was almost panicked. Christopher was never this late without calling. Alexandra could sense Marianne being distressed and was becoming very clingy. She wanted to be held and carried by her mother. Marianne was on the phone with the office. After them confirming they had not heard from Christopher, Marianne found the number for where the meeting was being held. She felt the blood rush from her face as the gentleman she spoke to informed her that Christopher had left around 2:30 that afternoon. Marianne felt a sudden sense of dread. Alexandra started to cry. "Shhhh, its alright darling. Let's call Auntie Elinor." Marianne said as she passed the living room, snuggling Alexandra trying to sooth her. "Hello?" Elinor answered. "Oh Elinor. I am sorry to disturb you. Have you heard from Christopher? He was supposed to be home around 4 and he is not here. He hasn't called or sent a text. I have been trying to call him and it goes straight to voicemail. I called the gentleman he had his meeting with. He told me Christopher left around 2:30. I am so worried." Marianne just let out. "Ok ok darling. I am sure everything is fine. He might have just had some car trouble. Let me get Jonathan settled with Edward and I will be over." Elinor told her. "No you don't have to do that. You need to take it easy." Marianne tried to tell her. "I am fine Marianne. I will be there soon. I will call mother to see if she heard anything." Elinor said. They said their goodbyes and Marianne waited patiently.

About 45 minutes later Elinor showed up with their mother. "Oh darling I am sure everything is fine." Anne stated as she hugged her daughter. Marianne was still holding Alexandra. "Let me take her. Come here darling. Come see grandma." Anne stated as she took the baby from Marianne.

Soon Anne got Alexandra ready for bed and put her down. Marianne and Elinor were calling some colleagues and friends to see if they heard anything from Christopher. They were afraid to but it needed to be done. Elinor called Edward and asked him to see if he can get through to some area hospitals to see if Christopher was there. Marianne just couldn't hold it in anymore and just broke down while sitting on the sofa. She had her face in her hands and just let the tears flow. Anne rushed over to her as she came down the stairs. "Oh darling. He will be all right." Anne tried to calm her. "He has never done this Mum. He always lets me know when he was going to be late. I just know something has happened. I can feel it." Marianne cried resting her head on Anne's shoulder. Elinor then got off the phone. "Edward called the hospitals. No one with Christopher's description has been brought in." Elinor stated as she sat down next to Marianne. They didn't know to be relieved or more terrified that he could be hurt somewhere.

It was getting dark out and cool. Christopher just prayed and hoped that he would be found. He feared for Marianne and Alexandra. He knew Marianne would be so worried. He soon drifted asleep.

Back at the Brandon house Elinor decided to stay the night. Marianne had called the police to file a report. They told him that he wasn't missing long enough. If she had not heard anything by morning to call back. The police verified as well that they had not received any reports regarding Christopher or a man fitting his description driving that model car.

They all stayed huddled on the sofa. Marianne clung to the home phone and her mobile. Hoping to hear word on what happened. But also dreading on hearing the phone ring. What if she lost him? She could not bare the thought of losing the love of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Marianne woke up in a daze. She looked at the clock. It was 6:30am. Elinor was asleep on the sofa and Marianne woke up with her head on her mother's shoulder on the loveseat. She was hoping this was all going to be a nightmare and she was going to wake up in bed snuggled with her husband. When Marianne came to fully awake, she realized what had woken her. She looked to the side table and saw the lights of the baby monitor flashing and heard her daughter's cry. It was a strong very upset cry. Once her eyes focused, she could see Alexandra standing in her crib. Between cries she heard her whimper "Mummy." Marianne turned it off to not wake her mother and sister. She tip toed quickly up the stairs.

She walked into Alexandra's room. There she was, standing up in her crib, her face red with tears. Alex threw her arms out towards Marianne. "Mummy!" She cried. Marianne walked over and reached for her. "Shhh its alright darling. Mummy's here." She said as she picked her up and snuggled her. She continued to cry for a bit. "Did you have a bad dream sweetheart?" Marianne asked as she rocked her while standing as she stroked her back. Alex had her head resting on Marianne's shoulder. She was still whimpering and trying to catch her breath. After a few moments, Alexandra was calmed. She pulled away and looked around. Marianne reached to wipe the tears off her face. "You better darling?" Marianne asked then kissed her cheek. "Daddy?" Alex asked. Marianne sighed and felt like crying herself. "Daddy's not here right now sweetheart. But I am sure he wants to be home so bad." Marianne explained.

A few moments later, Marianne changed the baby and brought her down stairs. Both ladies were still asleep in the living room. Marianne filled a sippy cup with pumped breast milk and got some dry cereal for Alex. She grabbed her cell phone and went into the playroom. Marianne sat on the sofa in there with Alexandra in her lap. She pulled a blanket to cover them both up and snuggled with her daughter. She kept looking at her phone to see if there was a call from Christopher or the police.

Christopher had a long night. He slept on and off. He was feeling more tired and so afraid he wasn't going to wake up if he would to fall asleep. Not to mention the pain he was in. He still did not know if he had broken bones or other more serious injuries. He kept looking at photos that he kept in his wallet. Staring at the photo of Marianne and Alexandra taken in the hospital the day she was born. He would then look at another photo of Alexandra on her 1st birthday. He and Marianne both trying to show her how to blow out the candle on her cake. "I want to go home. Please let me go home. I can't leave them now. I want to be home changing nappies, playing with my daughter, snuggling with my wife in the living room while Alex played on the floor." He would recite to himself. He felt very hungry as well. His one foot was numb from being pinned along with his right arm that was pinned against the door. He soon started to doze again.

Elinor and Anne woke up and noticed there was no sign of Marianne. "I will get up and make some tea." Anne said as she headed to the kitchen. Elinor called Edward to see if he heard anything. Elinor walked towards the kitchen as Anne headed towards her. "Should be ready in a few minutes. Do you think she went upstairs to bed?" Anne asked. "I am not sure. I wonder if Alexandra is up." Elinor asked as she decided to peak in the playroom. "Mum she is in there with the baby." Anne walked over as they just watched Marianne snuggling her daughter while she stroked her hair.

Anne walked in and sat on the sofa next to them. "Good morning. Were you able to sleep?" Anne asked. Marianne looked at her as she still continued to stroke Alexandra's hair. "Yes, a bit. She woke up very upset and crying. I think she had a nightmare. She was asking for Daddy. I don't know what to tell her." Marianne said as she started to cry a bit. Anne wrapped her arm around her and hugged her. "We will find him darling."

Simon was not having a good morning. Just at that moment on the way to work he got a flat tire. He was grumpily trying to change it. He was mumbling and cursing his situation under his breath. At the same moment, Christopher was coming to again. He could have sworn he heard voices. He listened closely again. " _Oh my God. Someone is out there!"_ Christopher thought to himself. "HELP! I AM DOWN HERE!" Christopher managed to scream.

Simon stopped thinking he heard someone yelling. He went back to his work. Christopher managed to move his good arm and tried to see if the horn still worked. He pressed hard and got so happy when it honked. He kept pressing it. That got Simon's attention. Simon stood up and walked towards the slanted hill that led into the wooded area. He saw something that looked silver. He stepped down again and realized it was a car turned over. He then heard it again. "HELP. I AM HERE!" From Christopher. Simon ran down to the car and kneeled down to look in. He was shocked when he saw a man still in the car. Banged up but very much alive. "Oh my God! Sir are you alright?" Simon asked. "I think I am okay for now. I have been here all night." Christopher explained. "Oh dear. I will call the police and ambulance right now sir. What is your name?" Simon asked him as he pulled out his mobile phone and began to dial. "Christopher Brandon." He responded. Simon got ahold of the operator and explained where he was and he found an injured man who was in a car accident. "Christopher they are going to be here soon. I am sorry but they told me not to move you yet until they get here." Simon explained. Christopher was so grateful for this man. Simon tried to keep Christopher alert and asked him questions about himself. Christopher was glad to be distracted. Christopher just told him that he was married to a woman named Marianne, they have been married for almost 3 ½ years. He informed him that he had a daughter named Alexandra who was going to be 2 in February.

Soon the paramedics and fire department arrived. They were able to pull Christopher out of the car. They told him they were taking him to a London hospital. The police asked him his name as they loaded him on the gurney. The policeman was inputting the information on his phone. "Well Mr. Brandon we will let your wife know. There was a call placed from her reporting that you were missing last night. She will be very happy to know you are all right." Christopher sighed in relief. He was so worried he caused Marianne to be so upset. He just wanted to see his family.

Elinor was on the floor playing with Alexandra to keep her distracted. Elinor was shocked when she started reciting the letters of the alphabet and pointing out the numbers in the book she was looking through. "She is brilliant to already know this. Jonathan was quick to this too but not familiar with it all at this age." Elinor laughed. Marianne laughed as well. "Christopher reads and shows her flash cards. He is convinced she is going to be so advanced when she starts school. I would not be surprised if she is reciting Shakespeare by the time she is 3." Marianne explained. That caused them all to laugh. "I want him home. I want my husband." Marianne started to cry again. Alexandra noticed her mother in distress which caused her to begin to cry. She reached up for her mother as she stood up and walked over to her. "Mummy?" Alexandra whimpered. Marianne picked her up. "Its all right darling. Mummy is okay. I am sorry to upset you." Marianne hugged her to her. Anne and Elinor gathered around her to comfort both of them. Just then the doorbell rang. Marianne gasped. She wanted to run to the door but was terrified to at the same time. "Here let me take her or do you want me to get it darling?" Anne asked her. "No, I will get it Mum." Marianne answered as she passed Alexandra to Anne. Marianne reached over and kissed her head. She walked over to the front door and took a deep breath then opened it.

She felt her heart dropped as it was a policeman at the door. "Mrs. Brandon?" The officer asked. "Yes, I am Marianne Brandon." She whispered afraid to speak louder. "You called last night about wanting to place a missing person report for your husband Christopher Brandon?" He asked. Marianne just nodded afraid to speak. "Your husband has been found Mrs. Brandon. He is all right. He was in a car accident apparently last night. A motorist found him about a half hour ago. He is at Royal London Hospital. He was alert and seemed okay. They do not know the full scope of his injuries until they get him to the hospital." He explained. Marianne started to cry. "He is okay?" He asked the policeman. "Yes madame. They so far think he will be okay. Do you need me to drive you?" He asked. "No I am okay. My family is here with me. Thank you very much for letting me know." Elinor and Anne had walked up to the door when they first heard word from the officer that Christopher had been found. Marianne closed the front door and just collapsed in her mother's arms. "He is okay. My poor darling. I have to go to the hospital." Marianne cried. She broke free of her mother and was running around to get shoes on. "I have to go to the hospital." Marianne said. " Well, I will drive you." Elinor said. "Oh no you shouldn't be at hospital in your condition." Marianne said. "I am fine Marianne." Elinor said as she grabbed her keys. "Okay. Mum can you stay with Alexandra?" Marianne asked. "Of course darling. But please call me when you get an update." Anne stated. Marianne hugged her mother goodbye and kissed Alexandra. She bolted out the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Marianne felt like the car ride to the hospital took hours. Where in reality it only took 15 minutes. Marianne didn't even think she waited for the car to completely stop before she jumped out and went running toward the hospital A&E room. Marianne ran through the doors and to the admitting desk. A nurse was sitting making notes on a chart. "Yes, hello. I am Marianne Brandon. My husband Christopher Brandon was brought in. I would like to see him please." Marianne explained out of breath. The nurse stood up and smiled. "Yes, Mrs. Brandon. I will go get the doctor for him to come speak with you. I believe your husband is still being checked. The doctor should be out in a few minutes.

Marianne thanked the nurse and took a seat in the waiting area. Marianne was fidgeting with her knees bouncing up and down. Elinor parked the car and went and took a seat next to her when she spotted her. "What's going on?" Elinor asked. "He is still being examined. The nurse is letting the doctor know I am here. She said he will be out in a few minutes." Marianne explained. They waited patiently for a few minutes. Soon a doctor approached them. "Mrs. Brandon?" He asked as he entered the seating area. Marianne jumped up at the speed of light. "Yes, I am Mrs. Brandon." She said as she walked over to the doctor. She introduced Elinor as her sister. "Well your husband is doing remarkably well for what he has been through. The movement and impact of the vehicle just landed right and he was protected by the airbags. His right leg suffered the most. Along with sprained right arm where it was pinned against the door. The arm is minimal and I expect that should feel better within a few days to a week. He also has a minor meniscus tear in his right knee but we think that will heal on it's own. However, there is still a possibility he might need minor surgery to fix it. Since he was in good shape that will be easier to heal. He has a couple of bruised ribs but minor. The seat belt protected him from more damage in his chest area. He is dehydrated so we are trying to hydrate him with saline in an IV. What we are also watching for is a minor laceration to his spleen. The bleeding seems to have stopped on its own. That is the main injuries. The rest are some bruises to his face and a cut on his forehead. We cleaned him up and he has been asking for you and a Alexandra?" The doctor ended with a bit of question. Marianne smiled softly. "Yes, Alexandra is our daughter." Marianne explained. "Oh I see. How old is she?" The doctor asked. "She is 19 months old." Marianne stated. The doctor smiled. "Well that is a bit young. I think in a couple of days you can bring her in. We are going to keep him in the ICU for a day or two to monitor him. When he is moved into a regular room you can bring your daughter in to see him." The doctor explained. "How long do you think he will be here?" She asked. "I think a few days if everything goes well. A week tops." He explained. "In a few minutes I will come back for you to see him." The doctor said and left. Marianne thanked him and embraced Elinor.

"Oh he is going to be all right. Thank God! I just can't wait to get him home." Marianne stated. "Yes Marianne it is so great. So fortunate that he was not injured more severely." Elinor explained. "Yes, I know!" Marianne answered as they sat back down. "Well he is not going to like it, but he will not be going back to work right away. He will try to go with crutches." Elinor giggled. Marianne laughed as well. "Yes, he will. I will also have to try to explain to Alexandra she cannot tackle him for awhile and might not be able to pick her up." Elinor giggled. "He is going to ask for treats like ice cream for breakfast." Marianne said with a smirk. The two women giggled about Marianne taking care of him. Marianne would not want it any other way. The doctor soon came out again and said he would take Marianne to see Christopher.

She walked in and gasped. Excited to see him but shocked at to see him bandaged. His face had a few scrapes and had a bandage on his forehead. She began walking in when he turned his head to see her. His face lite up and as she ran to him. "Oh Marianne!" He gasped. She reached him and kissed him. They stood forehead to forehead as she caressed his face. He reached and caressed her arms and hands. "I am so happy you are all right. I was so frightened when you didn't come home and couldn't get ahold of you. So many terrible thoughts went through my head. I wouldn't know how to continue without you." Marianne confessed as they shared a kiss. "I know darling. I was so worried about what you were thinking. All I did in the car was think of you and Alexandra. I just kept looking at photos of your beautiful face and our beautiful daughter." He confessed. They stayed close unable to let go of each other. Marianne just kept caressing his hair and kissing his face. They talked about his injuries and how he was doing wonderfully for what he has been through. She also let him know that he will be in the hospital for a few days. Christopher tried to embrace her fully but had to make adjustments since he was hooked up to IVs and a EKG machine.

Marianne managed to sit partially on his bed so she could snuggle him a bit. Careful not to hurt him. They talked about what could have been. How long the night seemed to go and how Christopher wanted to see Simon again to thank him. "I would like to see Alexandra. Can you bring her in later?" Christopher asked. Marianne couldn't help but frown. She so didn't want to disappoint him. "I am sorry darling. They don't allow children in the ICU. They are hoping to move you out of here into a regular room late tomorrow or Wednesday. Then I will be able to bring her in to see you. She was asking for you this morning." Marianne explained stroking his face. He looked so disappointed. "Ok, I can't wait to see her and pick her up and hold her." He explained. "I know darling." Marianne respond and kissed him on the lips. "I love you." She said as she pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "I love you too darling. I just want to go home to be with you." He said. They remained snuggled just savoring that he was found and was going to be all right.

Marianne went home that night. She brought Alexandra in their bed and she was finally able to sleep soundly for a bit after the emotional day. Mother and daughter slept snuggled up together for the remainder of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two days since Christopher was found and had been in the hospital. They were moving him out of ICU and into a regular room. He had improved a great deal and they determined the laceration in his spleen had stopped bleeding and looked to be almost healed on its own. Marianne was walking the hall to his room number that she was given. If all was well this morning, she had agreed to bring Alexandra in this afternoon to see her father. Alexandra seemed to be more at ease now that Marianne was more relaxed knowing Christopher was going to be all right.

Marianne walked in his room and was shocked. Christopher was up and working with a physical therapist. He was walking with his crutches. He was stiff but able to walk very well. He was going to have physical therapy to work on his knee. They were still waiting to see if he would need surgery on it. His face lit up when he saw her walk in. "Hi Darling!" She smiled and walked over to him. The nurse asked if he needed help getting back in bed. He told her he would be okay. Marianne happily assisted him to sit in the chair. He reached up to pull her closer so they could share a kiss. She leaned down and happily responded. She pulled away with a smile. "Good morning darling. How are you feeling this morning?" Marianne asked him as she sat next to him in the other chair. He reached over and grabbed on to his hand. "I am feeling much better. Not as tired and but still a bit sore. I am much better now that you are here." Christopher explained. Marianne smiled. "Well that is good. The doctor filled me in. He is hoping you continue to improve and feel fine, you can come home tomorrow." Marianne explained to him. "That would be great. Can you still bring Alexandra today?" He asked looking up at her. She smiled. "Yes darling. I will bring her later. It will be nice for us to spend some time with her." He kissed her cheek and they stayed snuggled just chatting.

Marianne spent the next hour with Christopher just chatting about what was happening and what is expected of his recovery. He had been on the phone with the managers at Impressions and relayed on what needed to be done and he figured he would be able to work from home. With his knee he was instructed that he would not be able to drive. The doctors were coming in to fit him with a leg brace to help his knee heal. Marianne told him she left some tshirts and pajama pants in the bag she brought him. Christopher so wanted to get out of the hospital gowns. Marianne would giggle and was appreciative though when he got up or would sit down. She would get a view of his bare bum. She teased him a bit and he would blush. It helped to be able to tease each other with everything going on. She kissed him goodbye when the doctors came in. She was going to home for a bit and then bring back Alexandra.

Marianne filled in her mother about what was happening with Christopher when she arrived home. Anne was so pleased. Marianne expressed how grateful she was to her for helping with Alexandra so she could be at the hospital to see Christopher. Anne hugged her and told that what family was for. Marianne told her she could go. Anne offered to stay but figured it would be best for Marianne to be able to relax and spend quality time with Alexandra.

Marianne flopped on the couch and started to doze for a bit. Alexandra was down for her nap when Marianne got home. Marianne got about a 15 minutes snooze when she heard the noises and little voice from her daughter. Marianne lifted her head and saw her little girl standing in her crib throwing her blanket and giraffe out of the crib in protest for no one coming right away to get her. Marianne laughed and headed up stairs. Marianne was hoping Alexandra would be able to get back to an almost normal routine. Alexandra could sense there was something happening. Alexandra also asked for Christopher several times a day. Marianne knew she missed him terribly.

Marianne opened the door to Alexandra's room. She just gasped at her daughter when she caught her throwing her other blanket out of the crib. Alexandra just froze then grinned at her mother. Marianne gave her a smile as well. "What are you doing young lady? You are proving to Mummy to come right away when you wake up." Marianne said to her as she walked to the crib. She gave her a kiss on her head and lifted her up. Marianne snuggled her. "Did you sleep well darling?" Alexandra shook her head and responded with what sounded like a yes. "I am sorry I have been away darling, but it will get better. Mummy will be home more soon. You know what Daddy will be home soon too." Marianne said getting Alexandra's attention. Alexandra smiled. "Daddy home." Was all she said. "He will be home soon darling. Guess what else? We are going to go see Daddy in a bit." Marianne said with an enthusiastic voice and a big smile. This caused Alexandra to smile and giggle. "Yes, let's look in your closet and find something very nice to wear for Daddy."

A little bit later Marianne was getting Alexandra dressed. Marianne loved dressing up her daughter and always found the cutest outfits for her. She dressed her in a pink jumper dress with strawberries all over it. She put on a red tshirt under it. It was still warm outside for it being the beginning of September. She had socks and red converse sneakers to wear with it. Marianne was now doing her hair. Alexandra had a full head of hair but was not long yet. Marianne trimmed it still since Alexandra was not keen on having her hair brushed that much. She combed it to the side and put a red hair clip with a red flower on it. Marianne then stood Alexandra up on her changing table to look over. "Darling you look adorable. Daddy is going to be so happy to see you."

Marianne was downstairs just making sure the diaper bag was stocked again with nappies. She put a couple of toys and put a sippy cup in there with juice for her and some crackers for her. Marianne grabbed the bag and went over to Alexandra who was playing with Marianne's keys while waiting patiently for her mother. "Ok darling. We are already. Let's go see Daddy." Marianne stated. Marianne picked the baby up and grabbed the stroller. Since they did not have a car or a car seat anymore Marianne was taking the tube until they were able to get a new one. Christopher was so funny. He was right on the task making a few calls this morning while he was in the hospital and feeling better. He placed a call to the insurance company and told her the new car should be ready by the end of the week.

It only took 20 minutes to get to the hospital when taking the tube. The station was only a block from their home and only another block from the stop to the hospital. Marianne came in smiling when she saw Christopher sitting in his chair looking at the paper. He smiled when he saw Marianne come in pushing the stroller with Alexandra. When Alexandra saw him she squealed in excitement and was trying to get out but the harness was holding her in. She was just reaching her arms out towards him. Marianne giggled as she leaned down and was trying to unfasten her, which was not easy with her squirming. Marianne finally got it undone and lifted her out. Once on her feet, Alexandra just ran over to Christopher who was semi hunched over with his arms out. Alexandra was almost giggling and smiling at her father. Marianne was so worried she might hurt Christopher but he didn't seem to care. Christopher reached out and wrapped his arms around her. He then picked her up and hugged her tight. "Oh I have missed you so much darling." Christopher said as he placed numerous kisses on her cheek and squeezed her. Picking her up did cause some soreness but he didn't care. He adjusted her so she was sitting on his lap facing him. Alexandra was just smiling at him. "Daddy" She just said looking up at him. Christopher smiled and giggled. He was so happy to be able to have his family with him again.

The happy family visited for awhile. Marianne and Christopher chatted as he sat on the bed with the baby sitting between his legs playing with some toys. Christopher even read to her a bit. Before they knew it a couple of hours passed. The doctor had come in to inform Christopher they just wanted to run some more tests. If everything came out okay, he would be able to go home tomorrow. That made both Marianne and Christopher so happy. Marianne gave Christopher a kiss and kissed Alexandra goodbye. It was ripping his heart out that they both had to leave. Marianne fastened Alexandra back in her stroller. "Ok darling wave goodbye to Daddy. We will be back tomorrow and we will take him home." Marianne said as she leaned down explaining to the baby. Alexandra was frowning a bit but it didn't really hit her that they were leaving without Christopher. Marianne grabbed the diaper bag and went over and gave Christopher another kiss goodbye. They both tried to hold back tears as Marianne pulled away and went over to the stroller. "Ok darling. Wave goodbye to Daddy." Marianne said as she started to back out of the room. Christopher waved. "Bye bye sweetheart. Daddy will be home tomorrow." Alexandra waved and then started to cry when she realized they were leaving and he was not coming. "No Daddy come!" Alexandra cried reaching for him. It was ripping both their hearts out. Christopher could hear Alexandra crying as they went down the hall. He had a hard time holding back his tears as well.

Marianne walked in the house and put the stroller and diaper bag down. She was holding Alexandra who had her head resting on her shoulder. Alexandra cried almost the entire time until they got out of the hospital. Marianne was able to brighten her spirits stopping at a cafe and then at the baby store where Marianne could get another car seat. They were going to deliver it tomorrow morning. Sir John had rang her and offered to drive her to pick Christopher up and drive them home. Marianne thought it was a splendid idea.

Marianne walked over to the sofa and sat down with the baby. Alexandra was tired out from the afternoon. Marianne cuddled her daughter and was stroking her head. "I am sorry Daddy couldn't come home today. But he will be home tomorrow." Marianne tried to explain. Alexandra was quiet just listening to her mother. She stayed there cuddling her for a bit. Thinking how tomorrow was going to be great. She was bringing her husband home.


	6. Chapter 6

Sir John arrived at the Brandon residence bright and early. He was just as excited as Marianne for him to come home. He had been so sweet to the family. Sending meals over for Marianne and Alexandra. Marianne installed the car seat in the back of Sir John's car as he entertained Alexandra a bit. She was a bit shy with him at first then he had her giggling in no time. After Marianne double checked that the car seat was in secure she climbed back out and reached for Alexandra. "Come on darling, lets go get Daddy." Marianne said as she secured her in the car seat. She climbed in the front seat and Sir John drove off.

Christopher was so excited. He felt good. He still tired easily and just his knee was sore. He would come back in a week to see if he would need surgery for it. He was hoping he would not. He would need crutches to go home and walk around. He still had the brace on his leg as well. They gave him a prescription for pain medication but that is all he needed. He would just come back in a few days to have his stitches removed in his forehead. The doctor informed him to be careful if he needed to go upstairs and to see if he could make arrangements to avoid it. Marianne set up the playroom where a pull out couch was for him to sleep on. She rearranged it for him this morning. Other than that restriction the doctor told him to ease back into his routine. He might just tire easily and he should rest when needed. He also advised that he should not take on work for two weeks. Or at least light work that he could do from home. Christopher was very pleased he could start to continue on with normal activities but just to rest when needed. Christopher did have a question for his doctor. He blushed a great deal and could barely look him in the eye when he asked though. "If I feel well enough, am I able to be intimate with my wife?" He asked softly. Even though injured, Christopher still adored and never stopped wanting his wife. They barely could last a week without being together. The doctor smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, if you feel well enough. But I advise towards being gentle for now." Christopher softly smiled and continued to blush.

Again Alexandra ran towards Christopher when she came in his room. He was sitting in his wheelchair and he lifted her up and gave her another hug. Sir John was ecstatic to see him as well and happily shook his hand. Christopher was all signed out and ready to go home. He kept Alexandra on his lap as the nurse pushed him out. Christopher was able to get in the car with minimum difficulty. He wanted to sit in the back with Alexandra. He happily took her and was able to put her in her car seat and buckle her in. Once all loaded they drove off, happy to be going home.

Sir John helped the family in the home and brought in Christopher's belongings. He declined the offer for tea and said he would check in with them later. He thought the little family needed sometime to be together again. He was going to bring over dinner at around 5:30.

The family happily reconnected. Christopher read to Alexandra and played with her in the playroom, with what was going to be his room for a bit. He also made it clear to Marianne that she would be joining him in the playroom as well after she made a comment about her sleeping upstairs or on the sofa. She smiled and gave him a kiss.

Sir John arrived at 5:30 promptly with dinner. He also had Adele with him who wasn't taking no for an answer when she found out he was heading over there. She immediately went over and gave Christopher a big hug and kiss. They happily chatted with the family for a bit. Adele was happy to help set up dinner and happily helped with things Marianne just didn't get around to. Before Marianne knew it the basket of clean laundry was folded and sorted that she had in the living room.

They soon left and the family enjoyed the wonderful dinner they brought. Marianne cleaned up and came into the playroom. "Well young lady. It is time for your bath. Come with Mummy." Marianne stated. Christopher was disappointed a bit. He loved giving her a bath. During the workdays Christopher would take part in her bedtime routine. He would bathe her and read her a story then Marianne would come back when she was ready to be put down. Marianne frowned as she picked up the baby. "I am sorry darling." She said as she thought for a minute. She smiled down at her husband. "I have an idea." She said to him then looked at Alexandra. "Here darling sit with Daddy a bit." Marianne put her back down and ran upstairs.

Marianne soon came down with towels and Alexandra's soap and shampoo. She cleaned and began filling the large farm sink in the kitchen. Alexandra was still able to fit and enjoy a bath in the sink. She then moved one of the bar stools over to the sink. Marianne entered the playroom again and asked Christopher to come into the kitchen with her. He grabbed his crutches as she helped him up. She then carried Alexandra in the kitchen. Christopher smiled when he saw the sink. "You can give her a bath in here like I used to do when she was a newborn. She still fits." Christopher smiled at his wife and leaned down for a kiss. "You are so innovative my love." He said. Marianne giggled. She then undressed Alexandra and placed her in the sink. The little girl giggled continuously and was enjoying the novelty of having a bath in the kitchen, while Christopher sat on the stool. Marianne assisted him in getting her out. She dried her, put her in a fresh nappy and her pjs. Marianne was hoping to work on potty training soon. She had tried it last month but Alexandra had no interest and was not keen on it. Marianne knew it was normal and she would wait another few months and try again.

Christopher happily read her a story on the sofa in the playroom. She began to doze in his lap. He kissed her goodnight as Marianne picked her up and snuggled her. "I will be right back after I put her down." Marianne said and headed up stairs. Marianne gently placed Alexandra in her crib and covered her with her blanket. "Goodnight darling. We will have a full day with Daddy tomorrow. I love you. Sweet dreams." Marianne said and put her music box on and quietly left the room. Marianne changed into her pajamas and grabbed their pillows from the bedroom.

Christopher smiled when she came in. She handed him the pillows as he sat sat on the pull out bed. She brought in and plugged in the baby monitor. Christopher smiled when he saw Alexandra already peacefully sleeping on the screen. Marianne was so happy when she climbed into bed with her husband. They immediately snuggled together. "I am so happy you are home. I missed you so much darling." She said as she kissed his cheek. "Yes, me too sweetheart. I am so happy to be home with you and Alexandra. Thank you for taking care of me. I feel horrible that I am causing you stress." He confessed. Marianne looked at him shocked. "Don't be sorry darling. Things happen. I am just so grateful you are all right and are going to be. Remember our vows said "For better or for worse and in sickness and in health". You would do the same for me." She declared. He smiled and leaned in for another kiss. The happy couple soon fell asleep snuggled together.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a long two weeks but a happy two weeks. Christopher was pretty much healed and feeling normal. He was still using the crutches and wore a smaller knee brace. He went back to work a few days a week but would have an early day. He mainly went in for meetings. He was still tired easily. The doctor told him it might be a month for him to not have fatigue. It was common in splenic injuries, even though his was minor. He was able to get up and down the stairs easier now. He was able to walk short distances around the house without his crutches. He was anxious to get back to work and looking forward to it. However he got word from his checkup that they would have to do surgery on his knee. He was not happy about it. It would mean a little more recovery time and he would have to continue to use his crutches. The good thing was he was happy to be home with Alexandra. He would spend the day playing with her and reading to her.

He laid in their bed on his back staring at the ceiling. It was barely dawn. He was nervous today. It was the day of his knee surgery. He never had to have surgery before. He was just thinking of all the complications. Marianne reassured him that it was going to be fine and she would be there when he woke up after he made a comment to her about knowing where all the paperwork was for the house and assets. She helped him feel more at ease about it.

He looked over to his wife sleeping peacefully next to him. She was on her back with her head turned away from Christopher. Christopher was able to turn on his side towards her. He just watched her and grinned as he saw her breathing. Christopher noticed his stomach grumble. He wasn't happy that he was not allowed to eat or drink anything this morning either. But looking at his wife gave him the idea that he might be able to find an activity to keep his mind off his hunger for food. They hadn't made love since the night before his accident. He was feeling well and thought if she was receptive, they would break their unintentional abstinence. He leaned down and began placing kisses on her neck and placed his hand on her stomach gently caressing it. She was wearing a tank top so he was happy to start moving his kisses down to her breasts. "Hmmm" Marianne made as she began coming out of her sleep. She smiled when she recognized the sensation just as Christopher was moving his kisses back up to her neck. She reached her hand over to his cheek and caressed it. "Good morning darling." She said. He pulled back and smiled at her. "Good morning sweetheart." He said as he moved her shirt up a bit to caress her bare belly. She reached up so their lips could meet. Christopher was happy to respond and began to kiss her deeply. The kissing increased in passion as all the pent up sexual tension and love began to spring forth. Soon Christopher's hand moved down inside her pajama pants. Marianne gasped and pulled away. "Christopher, as wonderful as this is. I don't think we should start something we cannot finish darling." She explained caressing his face. He looked at her with a question mark expression. "Why not? I think we will be able continue with these pleasurable activities. It has been so long darling. I am fine and want you so much. It might be a little while longer after today. Please Marianne, let's take advantage of the time while our little one is still asleep." He grinned and pleaded with her. She smiled and kissed him again. It was a lost cause. She never could resist her husband. She trusted him that he was fine. She wasn't alone in his longing. They continued sharing kisses when Marianne pulled away and grinned at him. "Well are you going to continue what you were doing?" He grinned and knew what she meant. He kissed her again and soon his hand was back down her pajama pants and underwear. Marianne groaned as she felt his magnificent fingers. He almost made her climax then. Christopher gasped at the fact that he already felt her getting aroused and moist just by a few touches. He loved that he was able to cause her to get to this state so fast.

They giggled as they worked around his injured leg. They clumsily got undressed but still enjoyed the sensuality of it. Soon Marianne had his pants off and tshirt. She admired her husband's body, enjoying seeing it in his aroused state. He happily removed her tank top as she took off her underwear. He was very appreciative as well to see Marianne's gorgeous body. Marianne happily climbed on top of her husband. They were lying chest to chest as she straddled him. He caressed her back and moved his touches to her buttocks. He loved the feeling of her body on him. She also loved the feeling of his firm erection against her pelvis. She moved her kisses down his neck and chest. Christopher groaned at the sensations. Marianne soon reached his belly and smiled as she felt his hand caress her head and face. He moaned again when he realized where she was heading. He thought he saw stars when she felt his wonderful wife take him in her mouth. "Oh darling that is wonderful." She smiled and continued her movements on his firm member. She loved being able to give him this pleasure. She knew he enjoyed it immensely but was still shy to ask for it, even after how long they have been together. When Marianne sensed he was close she began moving up his body. She was so aroused as well and needed to feel him inside her right away. Marianne so missed making love to her husband.

She reached his mouth and they shared another passionate kiss. He was thrusting against her to convey how much he needed her. She pulled away with a grin and pushed herself up on his body. He smiled at her as he reached up and caressed her breasts. She adjusted her pelvis and lifted herself on her knees. She looked down and grabbed hold of his firm member and placed it at her welcoming opening. He smiled and gasped. "I want to be inside you so much Marianne. Please now." He pleaded gasping. She smiled. "I do to Christopher." She said as she moved her pelvis down until he was fully inside. They both moaned and threw their heads back enjoying the sensation.

They stayed in that position just savoring the connection again. Soon Marianne started to move her pelvis up and back down again. She looked down again at Christopher and smiled as she moaned and sighed. He smiled back and continued caressing her breasts and down to her hips and thighs. He was able to still meet her movements without aggravating his knee. "Oh Christopher you feel wonderful." Marianne moaned as she closed her eyes savoring her pleasure. Christopher groaned and increased his movements. Soon their thrusting increased as did their moans. They kept eye contact when they knew they were nearing climax. Christopher knew he was going to come soon. He moved his hand between them and provided extra sensations on Marianne's sensitive mound. That sent her over the edge with a load moan. She gasped as she looked down to him as she felt the splendid spasms around him. He smiled as he saw and felt her pleasure. Soon he was not able to control himself and moaned and closed his eyes as he thrust into her one more time and felt his orgasam release his semen inside his gorgous wife.

Marianne stayed savoring the feel of him for a few more seconds. When she began to come down from her high, she looked down at her wonderful husband and they both shared a giggle. She then climbed off him and snuggled against him with her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and reached to share a kiss. They pulled away and giggled. "That was glorious Christopher." Marianne said to him. He smiled at her and kissed her again. "Yes it was sweetheart. I am so happy that we could make love again. You certainly know how to relax me for my surgery." He said with a giggle. She smiled and kissed him again. The lovers remained snuggled together for another hour just chatting and sharing soft words of love.

Christopher was nervous but still giddy and he and Marianne shared some giggles and whispers about their early morning tryst. Anne arrived at 8AM. She was going to sit with Alexandra today. Christopher was holding Alexandra on his good side while leaning against the wall a bit. "Ok darling. You are going to have fun with Granny today. Mummy and Daddy will be back later. Be a good girl for your grandmother." Christopher said to her as she played with his shirt pocket. She then looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at her. "Just remember Daddy loves you very much. Goodbye sweetheart." Christopher kissed her cheek and handed her to Anne. Marianne kissed her mother and Alex goodbye as well. Then they were off to the hospital.

Marianne was in the room waiting for the nurses to come wheel Christopher into surgery. She had never seen him so nervous. She kept trying to reassure him that he will be fine. He kept going over where all the paperwork was. Marianne ended up being firm and telling him to stop talking like that. "You will be fine darling. It will only be an hour or so. With luck I will be able to take you home this afternoon. You can play with Alex tonight and work on that puzzle." She said as she smiled at him as she stroked his hair. It caused him to grin as well. "I want to work on that book I got for her reading and those new flashcards." He explained. Marianne just smiled. Christopher was convinced that he had to give Alexandra a head start. She was actually doing brilliantly and recognized words on flashcards. It was fun to watch them together. "I know darling. I don't think she is going to be reading Hamlet anytime soon though." She said with a smirk. He just raised his eyebrow and gave her a look. Which caused her to giggle more. She then gave him another kiss for teasing him.

The two nurses walked in. "Alright Mr. Brandon. We are going to take you in. We will start the anesthesia once in the surgical room. Mrs. Brandon, the doctor will come out to get you when he is done. Should take about an hour or so." The one nurse explained. "Thank you." Marianne said to them then looked at her husband. "Ok darling. I will see you in a bit. Have sweet dreams. Maybe you will dream about this morning." She said as she smiled at him trying to take away his fear. He smiled as well but still nervous. "I hope so. I love very much Marianne. You and Alexandra are the best things that has happened to me. You have both made me so happy." Christopher declared. That got to Marianne. She was fine and relaxed but hearing her husband express his feelings like this got to her. She held back her tears. "We love you too darling. You are the one who is the best thing that has happened to me. I am so happy I went on that job interview. You have given me and will continue to give me a wonderful life. You made me your wife and a mother to our child. I love you Christopher." She declared then kissed him again on the lips. She pulled away and kissed his forehead. I will see you later." She said as Christopher squeezed her hand. "See you later." Christopher said as they wheeled him out. Once he was taken out of the room she then broke down in tears. Just wanting to be able to take him home this afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

Marianne was just getting off the phone with her mother, checking on Alexandra. She informed her that Christopher was still in surgery and hopefully will be done within the next 15 minutes or so. Anne said Alexandra enjoyed her breakfast and was happily building a tower with her. She fussed a bit after they left but was fine within five minutes. Just as Marianne got of the phone, she spotted Edward coming towards her. Edward was working today and was stopping to see how she was. "He should be out soon Marianne. Dr. Canon is a great orthopedic surgeon." Edward said trying to reassure her. She smiled at him. "Thank you Edward. I know he is. I was fine except Christopher was so nervous something was going to happen. It just brought back the feelings when he had the accident and I had no idea what happened to him. I just cannot imagine losing him" Marianne said trying to hold back her tears. Edward wrapped his arm around her to give her a hug. "He is strong and determined. He will not let this get him. He is to determined to see Alexandra go to Oxford." Marianne giggled at that. "Yes, she will have Jonathan to look out for her there as well" Marianne replied. Edward laughed as well. "Yes, he will."

Just then the doctor came in. "Mrs. Brandon." Dr. Cannon asked. "Yes, doctor. How is he?" Marianne asked him. The doctor noticed Edward with a question mark look on his face. "Oh Dr. Canon Mrs. Brandon is my sister in law." Edward explained. "Oh how lovely. Well, he did wonderfully. He is just starting to come around a bit. He might feel a little nauseated. We just want to wait until he is fully alert and to see how he feels. We will give him some pain medication along with a prescription that I will call in. If he feels well enough he can go home in a few hours." He explained. Marianne felt such relief. "Oh thank you so much doctor. When can I see him?" She asked. "A nurse will come out in about ten minutes. Just to warn you he may say things that are strange. The anesthesia sometimes does that. It will wear off in a bit."

The nurse came out and brought Marianne to the room where Christopher was. She walked in a smiled when he looked at her. He had the biggest grin on his face but looked quite loopy too. "Hi sweetheart. See everything went fine." She said as she went over to him and was stroking his hair. "Hi Marianne. Did you see the giraffe out in the hall. He seemed like a nice chap." Christopher explained while pointing to the hall. Marianne had to giggle. "No, I am sorry darling I guess I missed him." She explained. He frowned in disappointment. "Well maybe you will see him later. If you are hungry there is a man outside selling fish and chips from his cart." He said pointing towards the hallway again. Marianne turned and saw a nurse pushing a cart with linens on it. She smiled at her hallucinating husband. "It's okay darling. I am not hungry at the moment."

Within 45 minutes Christopher was lucid again. He was becoming more alert. "Well you were right I made it. I can't wait to go home." He said to her. "It should be soon darling. Especially since you are feeling all right now." Marianne explained.

An hour later Christopher was able to get up and hold down some food which he was very happy for. He soon got dressed into comfortable clothes and was being wheeled out to the car. It was explained that he would be starting physical therapy within a few days.

Christopher was able to walk in the house with his crutches. Anne was holding Alexandra to prevent her from running straight into Christopher like she did when he would come home. They didn't want the sweet girl to knock her father right to the floor. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and thanked Anne for her help.

Christopher soon sat on the sofa with ice on his knee. Alexandra was sitting on his lap as he read to her. Anne was going to spend the night with Margaret to help. Marianne would be able to help Christopher since he needed a little assistance getting around. Anne thought it might be a bit more strenuous with an active toddler around.

Margaret was a great help. She happily took Alexandra upstairs to bathe her. She brought her downstairs for her to say goodnight to Christopher. Marianne brought her over and leaned down so she could kiss him goodnight. "Goodnight darling. Sweet dreams." Marianne was about to take her upstairs as she waved to Christopher and blew him a kiss. They all giggled. Christopher blew her one too. Marianne brought her upstairs and tucked her in.

Christopher and Marianne were going to sleep again in the playroom. Anne surprised them by having the bed made for them so Marianne didn't have to worry about it. They exchanged goodnights and went to bed. Marianne snuggled up to her husband as he wrapped his arm around her. "Thank you for everything Marianne. I am happy it is over and done with." He shared. "I do to Christopher. You just have to concentrate on getting better. In the meanwhile take it easy and don't rush it darling." She whispered. He had his eyes closed. "I won't. This should be the last part to have to deal with." He said. The pair remained silent for a bit. His right hand was intertwined with her left as their fingers caressed each others hands. Christopher would gaze at her wedding ring and smile. Marianne did as well. "While I was in the waiting room, I kept replaying how we met and fell in love. I was thinking how nervous I was at my interview to meet you. But when you came out it I was so taken by you. I knew there was a connection." She explained to him. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I felt it as well. I stopped in my tracks and just watched you sketching. It was so easy to talk to you and the immediate connection I felt was something I never felt before." He explained. She looked up at him and smiled. "I know the feeling. Part of me was so happy when you kissed me that first time at John's barbeque. Deep down I knew we were meant to be together." She said as she kissed his cheek. He giggled a bit. "Yes, I just wish I wasn't drunk and was able to do it sober." She laughed. "Yes, but you more than made up for it darling. I loved our first date at the Pub and the walk around the park. Especially our goodnight kiss." She said. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips to help refresh her memory again. They pulled away and grinned. "I look forward to being recovered so we can reenact part of our third date." Marianne smiled at his statement. She had a flash of memory of their third date. The night he took her to a lovely concert and dinner. Also, the first passionate night they spent together. The first time she spent with him in this house. The next day she had a hard time going home. "Yes, I do look forward to that Christopher. However, this morning was a lovely version of that night too." She giggled and they kissed again. Christopher thought about his recovery then had a thought. "But in the meantime, since I am recovering, can I have ice cream whenever I want?" He asked her with a smirk. She giggled and looked up at him. "As long as you finish her vegetables." They shared a laugh and a kiss before falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

It was now mid October. Christopher was healing nicely. They were getting ready to go in for a check up at his orthopedist. He was able to walk without crutches but limped because he still had to wear his knee brace. He attended physical therapy a few times a week and was able to go to work more often. Marianne would drive him though. On days he would not be there long Marianne would sometimes work at the office for a bit. Alexandra would go up to the daycare center. Or sometimes Christopher would have her in his office. His secretary adored Alexandra and would help with her all the time and bring her out to her desk sometimes. The other employees would come and see her as well. Even offered to take her for a bit. Alexandra loved the attention.

With all the going back and forth Marianne was starting to feel like she was living in the car. She didn't mind at all though. Everything was going well and Christopher was almost fully recovered. It did seem to be catching up to her though. She was feeling more tired but figured she might be able to catch up on some sleep during the weekend. She didn't get much sleep last night either. She smiled to herself when she thought about it. It was worth it. She and Christopher had a passionate night after Alexandra went down for the night. It was the first time they had fully made love since his surgery.

Marianne was surprised when she woke up and realized he wasn't in bed. She was also shocked that it was 9AM. She ran downstairs and saw that Alexandra was dressed had her breakfast and was happily playing with her train table in the playroom while Christopher was putting away the dishes. He smiled at her when she came downstairs. He explained that he knew she needed sleep and was fine since he was able to carry Alexandra downstairs. She gave him a kiss and informed him of what a wonderful husband she had.

Marianne also realized that she was running late. Christopher's appointment was soon. She went in and hugged Alexandra and gave her a kiss goodmorning. She chatted a bit with her then realized she had to get dressed. She ran upstairs to get ready while Christopher got Alexandra's hair set. He was not an expert at that so he just put on a headband with a bow. He zipped up her jacket as Marianne came downstairs. "Don't worry darling we are going to make it on time." Christopher assured her as he picked up Alexandra. "I know I just want to make sure to get their in time." She said as she tried looking for the diaper bag. "I have it already darling." Christopher said. Marianne giggled. Christopher was always on top of things. She grabbed her keys and mobile. She kissed him as he held the door for her. "Thank you." He smiled at her.

Marianne was starting to feel a little queasy. She meant to grab something to eat and now her stomach was grumbling. She just figured she would snack on Alexandra's crackers. The family was in the waiting room with Alexandra sitting between them. Usually Anne watched her during Christopher's doctors appointments but she had a busy day at the flower shop. The doctor called them in.

Everything looked great. His knee was healing and he didn't think he needed the leg brace now. But he might want to wrap his knee if it would appear sore. He might limp for a little bit more but by the looks of his x-rays he should be good. Christopher was instructed to continue with his physical therapy for another few weeks. Hopefully by the end of the week he will get the clear to drive again if he wanted. Marianne was sitting on the chair next to the exam table. They both smiled at each other. Christopher did notice though that Marianne seemed to be pale.

Marianne was very happy about Christopher's healing but tried not to let on that she was feeling more ill by the minute. She was feeling very lightheaded and a bit nauseous at the same time as they got up to leave. They thanked the doctor and went back out to the waiting room. Marianne unfolded the stroller and fastened Alexandra in it. Christopher was just signing some forms and waiting for instructions for the physical therapist. Marianne stood back up and felt extremely lightheaded again and about to faint. Christopher could see the color drain from her face. "Darling what's wrong?" He asked holding her arm. "I don't feel….." Marianne barely got out the words before she passed out with Christopher catching her. He called for the nurse who came out with the doctor. They helped him get Marianne into an exam room. Christopher was panicked and trying to calm Alexandra down. She was crying at the fright she got from seeing her mother go down. Christopher was bouncing her up and down. "Shhh, it's alright sweetheart. Mummy is just a bit tired. She just needs to nap for a bit." He said to her. The doctor offered to just draw some blood to test her blood sugar. He also was going to run a hormone test to rule out or check off what might be her issue. It helped that Dr. Cannon was a good friend of Edwards and he shared the office are with a general practitioner. The nurse offered to take Alexandra since they didn't have any appointments for the next half hour. Christopher didn't worry because the reception area was close by if Alexandra began to fuss and wanted him.

The nurse hooked up an IV to Marianne. She seemed to be a bit dehydrated. Marianne started to come around. "Hi sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Christopher asked her holding her hand. It took Marianne to register what happened. "I feel a bit dizzy but a little better. What happened?" She asked looking at him. "You fainted darling. You looked so pale. The doctor said you seemed a bit dehydrated, that is why you have the IV. I am sorry you have been running around taking me places." He said feeling so guilty for her being run down. Marianne smiled at him and stroked his cheek. "No Christopher, it is not your fault. I felt a bit off this morning and I didn't eat or drink anything. That is all it is. I am sure once I get some food I will be fine." She explained. He kissed her forehead just as Dr. Canon came in. "Oh look who is awake. How are you feeling?" He asked Marianne. "I feel a bit better, still a little light headed." She explained. He smiled as he patted her arm. "Well, Marianne I took some blood to test your blood sugar. It was very low. Did you not eat this morning?" He asked. Marianne shook her head. "Ok, well that is one of the reasons you fainted. So you need to make sure you eat. There is another main reason why you might feel run down." He said with a bit of a smirk. Marianne and Christopher did feel a bit nervous. "What is it?" She asked. "Well, it looks like your darling little girl out there is going to be a big sister. Your pregnant Marianne." He said with a smile. Both Christopher and Marianne gasped and looked at each other. Marianne was mainly trying to gauge his reaction. She smiled almost instantly and giggled. Christopher had a look of shock then looked down at her. He immediately smiled and giggled as well. A bunch of thoughts ran through Marianne's head. This certainly wasn't planned. Marianne had figured they might start trying again after Christmas or see how Christopher was doing recovering.

Dr. Canon brought in some snacks for Marianne and some orange juice. He also assured them that Alexandra was very happy. She was playing with a fire truck. He wanted her to wait about 45 minutes to make sure she was feeling better and to get the fluids. He was just going to test her blood sugar again before they left. As the doctor explained this to her she thought back. She felt like a foolish teenager sometimes. She had missed her period at the beginning of October, but didn't think much of it again because of the stress of Christopher's accident. She remembered as well the day Christopher had his surgery that she realized her birth control ring was still in the medicine cabinet. She had forgotten to put it in after her break the day after Christopher's accident. She also vividly recalled how they kept Christopher's mind off his operation the early morning of the surgery. She was sure she blushed as she remembered that pleasant distraction and when she conceived their new family member.

The doctor let them be for a moment. They both embraced and giggled. "I can't believe it. I am sorry I scared you." She said as they had their foreheads touching. He smiled at her. "It is okay darling. I can't believe it. Another one?" She giggled. "I know, I guess we will have a new little one sooner than planned. That is fine. I am so happy." Marianne said as she kissed him. "Me too. I can't wait. Also I am going to be able to run after these two children now." He giggled. "Yes, it is a wonderful surprise and gift after these few months."

Marianne finally felt a lot better and back to normal after some food and the fluids. The doctor released them and Marianne informed him that she was going to make an appointment with her OB. The family headed home. Christopher cheated and drove home though since it was only about 15 minutes from their house and traffic was light this time of day. Marianne tried to let him know that she was fine but he insisted.

The family arrived home. Alexandra had an early lunch and seemed to be a little tired after she played with Christopher a bit. He had Marianne relax and he put her down for a nap. He came downstairs and cuddled up next to Marianne. She moved so he could sit and she could rest against his chest. "Did she go down?" She asked. "Yes, she did. I think she was asleep before I left the room. How are you feeling?" He asked as he reached down to caress her still flat belly. "Just a little tired. I feel fine though. I still can't believe it." She smiled. "I can't either. For some reason I am thinking another girl, but not sure yet." He said to her. She giggled then thought about it. She was almost sure she knew the answer before she asked him. "Will you be a bit disappointed with another girl?" Christopher was a bit taken aback. "No of course not. Two little girls running around here will be so delightful. Two daughters who will adore their father. It is going to be lovely." Marianne giggled. "Yes, it will be fun. They are going to be spoiled rotten. Alexandra had you wrapped around her finger the day she was born." Marianne said. She knew that some men longed for sons, but Christopher was the sort who was just as happy with either. He loved his daughter to death. "Maybe the next one will be a boy. Good luck to him though with two older sisters." They both giggled. "Yes, a boy would be fun. Alexandra will have a bodyguard and Jonathan would have a mate to play with." Marianne said. They continued to joke about how many children they exactly wanted. Christopher was content to fill all the bedrooms or get a bigger house. Marianne was thinking more along the lines of possibly three. She liked growing up with two siblings. Marianne was only just 27 and Christopher was only turning 39 early next year and Christopher had no issue with being an older parent with young children.

Marianne was stroking his hand. "I was thinking. We definitely know when this little one was made." Marianne said grinning at him. He grinned as well. "Yes, I believe I do. This baby was the result of my distraction from my surgery that morning." He said kissing her cheek and rubbing her belly. Marianne giggled. "Yes, he or she was. We are very fertile. You have strong swimmers I guess." She giggled. Christopher gasped and blushed. "You are something else Marianne Brandon." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and lead her into a deep loving kiss. They spent the rest of the afternoon basking in their new addition coming in June. Marianne thought the months might fly by. They had the holidays coming up, Christopher's birthday and Alexandra's 2nd birthday in February and the birth of Elinor's 2nd child. Plus their 4th Anniversary in May. It was going to be a busy spring and summer. Marianne and Christopher didn't want it any other way.

The End


End file.
